Electromagnetic Manipulation
This technique uses ones ki to basically manipulate electromagnetic radiation and many the electromagnetic spectrum to users own accord. As seeing that an electromagnetic field is a physical field produced by electrically charged objects. Radio waves, microwaves, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, X-rays, and gamma rays are incorporated within this field. The field can be viewed as the combination of an electric field and a magnetic field, thus giving user a vast amount of overwhelming power. User absorbs and emits electromagnetic waves that makes ones brain unable to tell reality from artificial reality. Sight, smell- all senses are merely electric signals the brain receives from the sensory organs. User can manipulate that through electromagnetic waves and high frequency. For example, if you had an apple in your hand, the reason you see it, feel it, and smell it is because of the electrical signals that reached your brain telling you so. However, in reality, what if there was no apple, but your brain received an electrical signal telling you that there was one? User can manipulate electromagnetic waves that can control the brain's nerves like that. User can alter or ignore the rules of reality through his will; his sheer desire to make things happen alters the rules of reality. The simplest manifestation of this technique is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from user’s body, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. user can literally rain down lightning instantly onto any spot he wants. He can convert electromagnetic waves and pure energy and convert into lightning in order to fire it. The electricity circulating throughout users’ body stimulates their nervous system and speeds up their neural synapses to react faster to danger and push their physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing them to gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. User can furthermore emit microwave-radiation and attack with superheated plasma or create clones from it. Opponents near them experience having their blood boiled due to the radiation they emit, which can also be used to x-ray people. Magnetokinesis (user is able to manipulate magnetic fields and move objects in a manner similar to that of Magneto) Bioelectric currents manipulation (by manipulating the bioelectric currents in the human brain user can turn users own powers against them. They are able to control people's entire bodies this way as well, and might be able to control machines in a similar way. They are also able to painfully paralyze anyone by overcharging their synapses' bio-electrical transmissions. Quick Regeneration (Through electricity, he can heal any wound. Masters instantly heals.) Flight (By charging the Earth with Negative Ions, then magnetizing himself, he can use repulsion to float in the air.) Light Manipulation (user can use his light to hide away the senses of those around him, fire light particle attacks.) Light Flash (user can make a bright light to blind his opponents for a few minutes) Phasing (user is able to phase right through the physical body and attack the soul of a person.) Masters can attack on a quantum level. They can not be possessed by even higher beings. The ability to grab intangible objects as if they are material instead of immaterial. His body heat, and the heat that he generates around him is so hot that he burns through rubber, steel, titanium and even forces that block out his electricity. He has able to instantly evaporate water upon his generating heat as another testament to how hot he can become. To Get Scientific: - Ionization is the physical process of converting an atom or molecule into an ion by adding or removing charged particles such as electrons or other ions... The process works slightly differently depending on whether an ion with a positive or a negative electric charge is being produced. A positively-charged ion is produced when an electron bonded to an atom (or molecule) absorbs enough energy to escape from the electric potential barrier that originally confined it, thus breaking the bond and freeing it to move. The amount of energy required is called the ionization potential. A negatively-charged ion is produced when a free electron collides with an atom and is subsequently caught inside the electric potential barrier, releasing any excess energy. - Plasma is a partially ionized gas, in which a certain proportion of electrons are free rather than being bound to an atom or molecule. Plasmas can exist at temperatures starting at several thousand degrees C. (Examples of Plasma; The Sun and other stars, solar wind) The speed of an electron can approach, but never reach, the speed of light in a vacuum, c. Electrons move near the speed of light, through a magnetic field; user produces a magnetic field all over his body and fires Plasma which is nothing but free electrons. Category:Technique